freewarefandomcom-20200213-history
Program Index
If you want to add a program which is not already in this list try to put a link to it in the right place alphabetically in this alphabetical list. Save the list. Then click on that link you made and write a description of the program in the empty page you come to. 1by1 MULTIMEDIA: Audio Player 2xExplorer FILE UTILITIES: File Manager: Dual pane 40tude Dialog INTERNET: Newsreader 4DOS SYSTEM UTILITIES: Better DOS 7-Zip FILE UTILITIES: Archives: Zip-Unzip AbiWord TEXT: Editor: Word Processor Ad-Aware SECURITY: Spy and Aware remover Agent Ransack FILE UTILITIES: Search in files All-Purpose Spell Checker (APSC) TEXT: Spellchecker AllChars TEXT: Extended Characters; Form Filler AM-DeadLink INTERNET: URL Checker AntiVir Avira SECURITY: Antivirus Any Password SECURITY: Password Manager AR RAM Disk FILE UTILITIES: Ramdisk creator Atlantis Nova TEXT: Editor: Word Processor ATViewer FILE UTILITIES: Universal viewer Audacity MULTIMEDIA: Audio Editor AutoHotkey PROGRAMMING: Automation: Macros Autoruns SECURITY: Check what autostarts AutoStreamer SYSTEM UTILITIES: Slipstreaming service packs avast! SECURITY: Anti-virus AVG Anti-Virus System SECURITY: Antivirus AxCrypt SECURITY: Encryption Tool Belarc Advisor SECURITY: Check hardware Blender GRAPHICS: Editor: 3D Bulk Rename Utility FILE UTILITIES: File Renamer Calendar Magic ORGANIZERS: Calendar CatFish ORGANIZERS: Cataloger Cathy ORGANIZERS: Cataloger CCleaner (Crap Cleaner) SYSTEM UTILITIES: Registry And File Tools CDCheck FILE UTILITIES: Files: Validate; Undelete CDex MULTIMEDIA: Audio: Ripper-Converter Chainsaw FILE UTILITIES: File Splitter Clipomatic TEXT: Clipboard utility Clonespy FILE UTILITIES: Find and delete duplicate files Cobian Backup SYSTEM UTILITIES: File and directory backup utility Cobian Backup Portable PORTABLE APPS: File and directory backup utility Columnizer FILE UTILITIES: Text column processor ConText TEXT: Editor: Code Convert BUSINESS-HOME: Converter Crypt Edit TEXT: Editor: Word Processor DAEMON Tools SYSTEM UTILITIES: Run iso files dBpowerAMP MULTIMEDIA: Audio: Ripper-Converter DeepBurner Free SYSTEM UTILITIES: CD-DVD: Burner Deep Paint GRAPHICS: Paint program Dependency Walker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Dexpot SYSTEM UTILITIES: Virtual desktops Dimension 4 ORGANIZERS: Time Synchronizer dirhtml ORGANIZERS: Cataloger: Web Site Index Maker DLExpert INTERNET: Download Manager Drive Rescue FILE UTILITIES: Files: Undelete DVDSig FILE UTILITIES: Files: Validate Easy Gallery Generator (EGG) GRAPHICS: Thumbnails EasyCleaner SYSTEM UTILITIES: Registry And File Tools eCleaner TEXT: Text Tool: Email Stripper EditPad Lite TEXT: Editor: Code ERUNT) SYSTEM UTILITIES: Backup: Registry Eraser FILE UTILITIES: File Wiper Everest Dictionary BUSINESS-HOME: Dictionary Exifer GRAPHICS: ; Manage EXIF info in images Extended Character Map TEXT: Extended Characters F-Prot Antivirus for DOS SECURITY: Anti-virus FastStone Image Viewer GRAPHICS: Viewer FileMap by BB SYSTEM UTILITIES: Install-Uninstall Tool Filemon SYSTEM UTILITIES: File monitor FileNote FILE UTILITIES: File Notes FileZilla Server INTERNET: Server: FTP FileZilla INTERNET: FTP Client FileZillaPortable PORTABLE APPS: Portable FTP Client FLAC MULTIMEDIA: AV Tool FlightGear GAMES: Flight Simulator Foobar2000 MULTIMEDIA: Audio Player Foxit TEXT: PDF Reader Free Agent INTERNET: Email Free Digital Camera Enhancer GRAPHICS: Viewer; Image Optimizer Free Download Manager (FDM) INTERNET: Download Manager Frhed PROGRAMMING: Editor: Hex FTPpie INTERNET: FTP Tool General Search And Replace (GSAR) FILE UTILITIES: Search And Replace GOMPlayer MULTIMEDIA: Video Player with built-in codecs Graph Paper Printer BUSINESS-HOME: Graph Paper Printer GSpot MULTIMEDIA: Video tester Hamster INTERNET: Server: Mail; News Hosts File INTERNET: Content Filter: Hosts HTMSTRIP TEXT: Convert: HTML To Text And Tables HTTP File Server INTERNET: File/Web Server HTTRACK (WinHTTrack) INTERNET: Download Web Sites IconShop GRAPHICS: Icontool IEradicator SYSTEM UTILITIES: Uninstall Tool Index.dat Suite SYSTEM UTILITIES: Cleaner: Info-Rapid Search & Replace FILE UTILITIES: Search And Replace Inno Setup PROGRAMMING: Installer IrfanView GRAPHICS: Viewer i.Scribe PORTABLE APPS: Portable Email Client and calendar IZArc FILE UTILITIES: Archives: Zip-Unzip archive tool IZArc2Go PORTABLE APPS: Zip-Unzip archive tool JAlbum WEB DESIGN: Image Gallery Jarte TEXT: Word Processor Jetico SECURITY: Firewall jpgCleaner GRAPHICS: WEB DESIGN: jpegCleaner: Image JR Screen Ruler GRAPHICS: Screen measure JR Split File n/a K-meleon INTERNET: Browser K9 INTERNET: Email Tool: Spam Karen's Replicator FILE UTILITIES: Backup KeePass Password Safe SECURITY: Password Manager Kerio Personal Firewall SECURITY: Firewall KeyNote ORGANIZERS: Organizer: Notes-Rich Text KNOPPIX SYSTEM UTILITIES: Live CD Linux Kolorgenerator PORTABLE APPS: GRAPHICS: WEB DESIGN: Color tool Kompozer WEB DESIGN: WYSIWYG Web page authoring tool KompozerPortable PORTABLE APPS: Portable WYSIWYG Web page authoring tool LAME (compiled) MULTIMEDIA: Audio: Encoder LeechFTP FILE UTILITIES: FTP program Letmetype TEXT: Autocompletion of words Lister FILE UTILITIES: File Viewer Magic Mail Monitor INTERNET: Email Manager MD5Summer FILE UTILITIES: Files: Validate Meazure GRAPHICS: Screen ruler, angles, measuring. Media Player Classic MULTIMEDIA: Multimedia Player Memtest86 SYSTEM UTILITIES: Memory Tester MetaPad TEXT: Editor Minitrue FILE UTILITIES: Search and replace in files. MozBackup SYSTEM UTILITIES: Backup Mozilla Firefox INTERNET: Browser Mozilla Thunderbird INTERNET: Email Client MP3Gain MULTIMEDIA: Mp3 Tool MultiRes SYSTEM UTILITIES: Set monitor resolution MWSnap DESKTOP: Clipboard: Screen Capture MyAlbum GRAPHICS: Organizer; Image Gallery; Screensaver Netmeter INTERNET: Traffic monitoring Neutron ORGANIZERS: Time Synchronizer nLite SYSTEM UTILITIES: Boot Disk Creator nnCron LITE ORGANIZERS: Reminders; Scheduler NoteTab Light TEXT: Editor Nvu WEB DESIGN: Editor: WYSIWYG]] Linspire Inc OE Reader (was MiTeC DBX Viewer) n/a OE-Quotefix INTERNET: Email And News Tool OffByOne INTERNET: Web Browser Open Object Rexx PROGRAMMING: Programming: Language OpenOffice.org BUSINESS-HOME: Office Suite OpenOfficePortable PORTABLE APPS: Portable Office Suite Opera INTERNET: Web Browser OperaUSB PORTABLE APPS: Web Browser Orbiter GAMES: Simulator Space travel PaintStar GRAPHICS: Paint program Partition Saving SYSTEM UTILITIES: Partition Image Tool Path Copy (PathCopy) FILE UTILITIES: Directory: Copy Path PC Inspector File Recovery FILE UTILITIES: PDFCreator TEXT: Convert Text To PDF Pdftk - the PDF Toolkit TEXT: PDF Tool PE Builder SYSTEM UTILITIES: Boot Disk Creator Pegasus Mail INTERNET: Email PhotoFiltre GRAPHICS: Editor: Photo-Paint Pitaschio SYSTEM UTILITIES: Windows desktop tweaker Pixia GRAPHICS: Editor: Photo-Paint pngOptimiser GRAPHICS: PNG image file optimiser POP Peeper INTERNET: Email Checker POPFile INTERNET: Email Tool: Spam Power-Grab (PowerGrab 2002) INTERNET: Newsreader: Binary PowerPro SYSTEM UTILITIES: Launcher and much more Process Explorer SECURITY: Check running processes Process Guard (ProcessGuard) SECURITY: Monitor Protect Processes Programmer's File Editor (PFE) TEXT: Editor PSPad TEXT: Editor: Code PStart DESKTOP: Program Launcher (Desktop Shortcuts Menu) PUI (Program Uninstallation Information) SYSTEM UTILITIES: Uninstall Tool Push That Freakin' Button (PTFB) n/a Quintessential Player (QCD) MULTIMEDIA: Music player R BUSINESS-HOME: Mathematics R Foundation for Statistical Computing Ragtime Solo BUSINESS-HOME: Desk Top Publishing Rainlendar ORGANIZERS: Calendar Ranish Partition Manager SYSTEM UTILITIES: Boot Manager; Partitioner RegCleaner SYSTEM UTILITIES: Cleaner:And Registry RegMon SECURITY: Monitor processes RegSeeker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Registry And File Tools ReplaceEm (was BK ReplaceEm) FILE UTILITIES: Search And Replace Resource Hacker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Change programs RevoUninstaller SYSTEM UTILITIES: Program uninstaller RUNit DESKTOP: Desktop Shortcuts Menu SciTE TEXT: Editor: Code Screamer Radio MULTIMEDIA: Internet radio recorder Script Defender SECURITY: Skype INTERNET: Phone SmartFTP INTERNET: FTP program Spybot Search & Destroy SECURITY: Anti-Spyware SpywareBlaster SECURITY: Antispyware Starter SECURITY: Startup manager for Windows Start-Up Monitor SECURITY: Check what starts at reboot Startup Control Panel SECURITY: Check what starts at reboot Stroke-it SYSTEM UTILITIES: Mouse gestures SunbirdPortable PORTABLE APPS: Portable calendar utility Sygate Personal Firewall SECURITY: Firewall TClockEx ORGANIZERS: Clock Customizer TDiff (TextDiff) TEXT: Compare Text In The Font Thing TEXT: Font Manager The Gimp GRAPHICS: Graphics Editor: Photo-Paint The Gimp Portable PORTABLE APPS: Portable Graphics Editor: Photo-paint The Proxomitron INTERNET: Content Filter THE Rename FILE UTILITIES: File Renamer TheSage BUSINESS-HOME: Dictionary; Thesaurus TMPGEnc Windows 98/ME/NT4/2000/XP]] Total Uninstall SYSTEM UTILITIES: Install-Uninstall Tool Transparent DESKTOP: Icon Tool Traybar DESKTOP: Desktop Shortcuts TreePad Lite and TreePad Asia ORGANIZERS: Organizer: Notes-Text TrueCrypt SECURITY: Encryption Tool TUGZip FILE UTILITIES: Archives: Zip-Unzip TWEAK UI SYSTEM UTILITIES: Tweak UK's Kalender ORGANIZERS: Calendar-Reminders Ulead Gif Animator GRAPHICS: Gif Animator UBCD SECURITY: Ultimate Boot CD UBCD4Win SECURITY: Ultimate Boot CD for Windows UltraShredder PORTABLE APPS: Portable File Shredder Unlocker SYSTEM UTILITIES: Unlock file VanBasco's Karaoke Player MULTIMEDIA: Midi player VirtualDub MULTIMEDIA: AV Editor Visual Thought TEXT: Organiser VLC (was VideoLAN Client) MULTIMEDIA: AV Editor VLC Portable PORTABLE APPS: Portable Media Player WAssociate FILE UTILITIES: File Manager Tool; Association Wherever Change Directory (wcd) FILE UTILITIES: Folder Access WinAmp Classic MULTIMEDIA: Mediaplayer WinDirStat SYSTEM UTILITIES: Cataloger: Disk Space WinDriversBackup Personal Edition FILE UTILITIES: Drivers: Backup Wink SYSTEM UTILITIES: Record activity WinPatrol SYSTEM UTILITIES: Process Monitor: Start-Up Wireshark (was Ethereal) SECURITY: Packet Sniffer WordWeb BUSINESS-HOME: Dictionary; Thesaurus WorldTime DESKTOP: World clock X-Fonter SYSTEM UTILITY: Font viewer X-Setup Pro SYSTEM UTILITIES: Tweak Xenu's Link Sleuth INTERNET: URL Checker XMPlay MULTIMEDIA: Audio Player: Internet Radio Xnews INTERNET: Newsreader XnView GRAPHICS: Viewer Xplorer² FILE UTILITIES: File Manager: Dual pane XXCopy SYSTEM UTILITIES: Backup XYplorer (wasTrackerV3) FILE UTILITIES: File Manager Yankee Clipper III TEXT: Clipboard: Extender ZipGenius FILE UTILITIES: Packer-Unpacker ZoneAlarm INTERNET: Firewall µTorrent INTERNET: File Transfer